Gibbssexual
by kitty143
Summary: Tony is Gibbssexual. 3 part story most likely. Summary goes with 1st chapter only! SLASH! Gibbs/Tony. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This just came to my head one day. I started it a few weeks ago, though most of it was written tonight. It's short but there will most likely be a second chapter. I might do one about Gibbs, and then another one about the person trying to help them.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS**

**Also ignore my mistakes, I wrote this when I was kind of… out of it.**

Tony didn't know what it was about Gibbs, he just knew that he wanted the man, bad! He had never been interested in any man before, he couldn't even pin point what made him attracted to Gibbs in the first place.

Tony was sure that Gibbs was his own version of sexy. He made his own rules, so why can't he also make is own sexual preference?

Tony knew that him finding Gibbs was sexy was wrong, but he couldn't stop thinking it. He loved when Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head, he secretly reveled on the touch. Any time Gibbs touched him or Tony was able to touch Gibbs Tony felt like he was in Heaven.

He knew he should stop his feelings. He could be transferred if anyone found out. He wasn't going to risk losing his team or even Gibbs. He knew there was no way Gibbs could possibly like him, not the way that Tony wanted him to anyway.

Tony knew until one of them retired, if even then, he would have to keep his feelings a secret. His friendship with Gibbs was the best thing in his life, there was no chance he would risk losing that. Sometimes love had to just take a backseat to logic and real life.

But what Tony didn't know was that someone was watching him. Someone that knew how Tony felt. A person that would help Tony no matter how much he did not want that help. Tony's whole life was about to be changed by just one person. A very well meaning person, that sometimes made bad decisions just to see someone happy.

**So hope you liked it! I'm not really sure if I do, but then again I'm also not really sure what I just wrote. Yeah so tell me what you want me to do for the second chapter. See top authors note for choices! BYE BYE! Have a great day, night, wherever you may happen to be tonight! OH AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is chapter 2, so sorry for the wait, I have had this written for a while but I couldn't find the notebook I wrote it in. I promise to try to update quicker next time!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Gibbs was at his desk in the office watching his senior field agent. He knew it was wrong, that it could potentially end with him losing his job and the love of his life. He just couldn't help it, Tony was sexy and cute, a very dangerous combination. Tony was also smart, funny, charming, and kind. Tony was anything and everything he could want in a man.

Gibbs knew that he would never get the man of his dreams. He knew Tony wasn't even gay, but he couldn't stop his feelings, no matter how much he tried. Tony was everything he had been looking for in his last three wives, but he wasn't trying to replace Shannon with Tony. What he felt for Tony was every bit as powerful as what he felt for Shannon, but in a completely different way. He knew that Tony could help fill the empty space in his heart.

Gibbs thought that he was being secretive with his attraction to Tony, but one person could see the love in Gibbs' eyes when he looked at Tony, how Gibbs' face lit up, even in the smallest of ways, when Tony walked into the room.

Gibbs had no idea that his whole world was about to be turned upside down. He had no idea that someone was about to give him the best present he would ever receive in his future. One person would make him the happiest person in the world!

Gibbs had no idea about anything that was going to happen in the near future, if he did he would try to stop it. Gibbs was stubborn and his job usually came first, but this person knew that this was for the best. Gibbs deserved to be happy and to have the person he loved know he loved him. Gibbs deserved to be loved back.

It was time for Gibbs and Tony to get what they wanted and what they most definitely deserved.

**Hope you guys liked this! I know its short, but I'm definitely going to try to write more with the next chapter, promise! Please review!**


End file.
